


A Helping Hand

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry never met the Weasleys at King's Cross Station?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> An old story I transferred over from FF. Enjoy :)

The first Hogwarts student that Harry ever met was Draco Malfoy. It was during Harry's first trip to Diagon Alley; the most wonderful place he'd ever been.

Harry remembered the moment clearly. He'd entered the darkened robes shop alone and looked about it uncertainly. The shopkeeper had been quite welcoming but that was expected, guaranteed even, because she had to please her customers. It had been the pale boy at the back of the shop that was already being fitted for his robes that Harry was most anxious about meeting. He looked to be the same age as Harry and was therefore a potential classmate. Harry had never had friends before, Dudley had made sure of that, but now in a world where no one knew or cared about Dudley Dursley there was a small amount of hope that swelled within him. Maybe Harry would finally have friends. It was with these thoughts and a stomach full of butterflies that he'd approached the boy.

"Hullo," the boy had said.

He'd said it straight away and with no hesitation. Harry hadn't even felt a little bit threatened.

The boy had continued to talk to Harry, filling his thoughts with wonderful and mysterious notions of things called Quidditch and Hufflepuff. However it had been the last words that the boy had said to him that had given Harry true hope that a friendship was on its way; _I'll see you at Hogwarts..._

Now as Harry sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express he wondered about the pale boy he'd met while in Madame Malkin's robe shop. He felt so stupid for not even knowing the name of the boy and for not having introduced himself. He found himself worrying that the boy would think he was rude and not want to be friends with him. Harry was just starting to get depressed when the compartment door slid open and his eyes were met with a welcomed sight; it was the pale boy from Diagon Alley.

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw recognition in the boy's eyes.

"I met you before," he stated fixing Harry with his grey eyes.

"Yes," replied Harry. "In Diagon Alley."

"I met Harry Potter and didn't even know," continued the boy as though Harry had not said anything.

Harry watched him curiously. Somehow he'd learnt who Harry was.

"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said after a moment's pause in which the two young wizards stared at each other.

At that moment a red haired boy pushed past Draco who was standing half way out into the corridor. Harry watched Draco as he watched the other boy who didn't apologise for barging past. Draco had a look of mingled disgust and amusement on his face. When he turned back to face Harry however he was smiling calmly.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter," he said. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to Harry.

For a moment Harry could only stare at it. He couldn't believe that he was actually making a friend and that his new found friend was already looking out for him. The happiness that swelled within him was the strongest he ever felt.

After this minute of reflection Harry hastily took Draco's outstretched hand and shook it.

A smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"So I've heard that you grew up with muggles," he said taking a seat opposite Harry.

Harry felt a little embarrassed as he mumbled his reply that it was true.

"Don't worry about it," said Draco. "I can teach you everything you need to know about our world."

Harry beamed; he couldn't believe his luck.

And so Draco Malfoy spent the entire journey to Hogwarts teaching Harry Potter all about the wizarding world.

When they arrived at the station Harry and Draco got off the train together and shared a boat across the lake. All the while Draco continued to entertain Harry with stories about growing up in a magical world.

XXX

Harry was sitting on a small stool with the Sorting Hat on his head. It was so big on him that it covered his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a small voice.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry suddenly remembered what Draco had said to him that first day in Diagon Alley; _I know I'll be in Slytherin..._

_Slytherin, please. Slytherin, please,_ he thought.

"Slytherin, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? It's true that Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, I see that, but I also see that Gryffindor would give you an advantage – no? Well if you're sure – better be SLYTHERIN!"

The last word seemed to be shouted to the whole hall and so Harry took the hat off and joined Draco on the Slytherin table.

He couldn't help but smile because for the first time since Hagrid had told him he was going to Hogwarts Harry was certain that he'd enjoy his time there. He knew this because he had been sorted into Slytherin house and he was with his first ever friend Draco Malfoy.


End file.
